


A bit too good

by ratsofthecaribbean



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Degradation, Dom/sub, F/M, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Magic, Trampling, Under-negotiated Kink, angelica steps on jack and calls him a whore asmr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratsofthecaribbean/pseuds/ratsofthecaribbean
Summary: In which Angelica finds a creative outlet for her anger
Relationships: Angelica Malon/Jack Sparrow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	A bit too good

Jack had planned for Angelica to escape, of course. He wasn’t heartless enough to leave her to die alone, especially since there was no way of telling how her new years of life would affect her dying, if it’d stop it altogether or just make it slow…

Point was, he hadn’t ruled out the possibility of running into her again, he had just hoped it wouldn’t be this soon. Maybe in a few years, when she’d had time to calm down and appreciate his saving her life, not a month after the whole fountain fiasco, when the sight of his face seemed to have the effect of a red cloak waved in front of a bull’s eyes. And when he was ever so slightly drunk. 

Jack had barely had time to look up from his drink at the outraged _”You!”_ that rang through the tavern before he had a sword pointed at his face. He’d attempted to dive out of its way gracefully, but had instead fallen off his chair and was forced to fight back on his back, which of course put him at a slight disadvantage. All this to say, he was now tied to a chair in the cabin of an - admittedly rather nice - ship, which normally he wouldn’t be against if it weren’t for Angelica pacing the room and listing off every curse she knew. 

Frankly, it was starting to get a bit dull. 

”Angelica, dearest-” 

”You do _not_ get to call me that you…” Angelica trailed off for a second and Jack feared she might considering going over the curses again from the top, but in the end she just settled on punching him hard enough to rock the chair backwards. 

”An understandable reaction,” Jack managed to get out once his head had stopped spinning slightly. He carefully tongued his smarting upper lip and found that it was, as he’d suspected, broken. 

”A _mild_ reaction, considering what you did to me!” 

”He was going to let you die, I couldn’t just stand by and do nothing!” 

”I was talking about leaving me on that island.” 

”Oh, well in that case…” Jack thought for a moment, but then just shrugged. ”I’ve got nothing to say in my defense. Sorry.” 

Angelica was silent. She stared at him for long enough that Jack was starting to worry she might have fallen asleep, but then her eyes narrowed. 

”I am going to murder you,” she declared, matter-of-factly, and drew her pistol. 

”Wait! Wait, wait, wait-” Jack stuttered as Angelica stepped closer, pushing the pistol into his face close enough to brush against his lips, then in between his teeth when he opened his mouth to defend himself properly. 

”Please,” he tried to say, but it came out more as ”Hueshe”. It did make Angelica pull the pistol back enough for him to be able to talk, though, which was nice. 

”Please,” he repeated. ”Please reconsider.” 

”Okay,” Angelica said. ”Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you.” 

”Uh, it’s-” Jack stammered. ”It’d be far too quick.” 

He mentally slapped himself, but did note that the argument seemed to at least somewhat sway Angelica. Perhaps he could find a good opportunity to sneak away later? It’d definitely be easier if he didn’t get killed, even though he wasn’t particularly interested in finding out what creative torture methods Angelica could come up with. 

”That’s not a terrible point.” She sounded genuinely surprised. ”Although I suppose you’ll be opposed to any kind of violence as well…” 

Jack nodded enthusiastically, but pointlessly since Angelica had turned around and began looking through the room for something. He tried to see what it was, but couldn’t move enough to catch a glimpse, and had to suffice with just waiting and praying that it wasn’t something sharp. 

It wasn’t. It was worse. 

”How about this, Jack?” Angelica dangled that bloody doll Blackbeard had made in front of his face, and Jack suddenly felt a little sick. It would be a lot harder to get away from that thing than a less magic threat. 

”How did you get that?” He asked and Angelica smiled sweetly. 

”It washed up on my island. So really, I ought to thank you.” 

”Yes, you ought to thank me by having some mercy on me.” 

Angelica looked like she was going to argue, but then - to Jack’s surprise - she sighed. 

”God, I’m way too easy on you.” 

She was silent for a moment, and Jack thought it best not to say anything since it might anger her, so he just watched in anticipation as she turned the doll over in her hands, studying it.

”I have a suggestion for you,” she finally said. ”A different way to punish you, if you will.” 

It took a moment for Jack to register what she was saying, but once he connected the dots he felt himself relax for the first time since his kidnapping. 

”I’m listening.” 

”You can do whatever you want, but I can do whatever I want with this.” She raised an eyebrow. ”Sounds like a plan?” 

Jack quite frankly thought it sounded more like a fun time than a revenge plot, and he narrowed his eyes. 

”Sounds a bit too good,” he pointed out. ”What’s the catch?” 

”I’ll figure something out.” Angelica shrugged. ”Are you in or not?” 

Jack stumbled down the ship’s gangway, lightly rubbing his injured lip. He was feeling a bit paranoid, but mostly like he wanted another drink, so he started making his way back to the tavern, figuring that whatever Angelica came up with he could deal with once it happened. 

As if she’d heard his thought, and decided to mock him, Angelica seemed to choose that exact moment to get to work with the doll. At first, Jack thought he might have imagined something but that thought had barely crossed his mind before the sensation returned and he had to bite back an audible reaction, at the feeling of his nipples being violently twisted. 

He looked around, making sure that no one had noticed him, but it seemed no one out at this hour was sober enough to. That, he was thankful for, but he couldn’t rely on their ignorance forever. He’d have to find somewhere to hide, and quickly, since Angelica was starting to up the intensity quickly. _Impatient as ever,_ he thought to himself as he felt the sensation of having his hair pulled and pressure he couldn’t quite place over his crotch, all without anything actually touching him. Then he thought that this maybe hadn’t been such a good idea as his cock began to stir at the pressure, and his knees grew weak at the phantom touch. 

He hastily surveyed his surroundings, looking for somewhere to hide but eventually had to settle for just sitting down in the narrowest alley he could find, biting his knuckle to keep quiet and hoping for the best. 

He’d expected Angelica to try and drag this out, but she was working him quickly and in a way that made Jack feel like he was grinding against someone’s leg, not being jerked off. His thoughts wandered to the doll, and how small it was. Angelica probably only had to use a finger to create this sensation…

The thought had him moaning softly into his hand, and he rocked slowly against the touch, even though he logically knew it wouldn’t make any difference. Angelica wasn’t going to know how he reacted, and probably didn’t even care that much that she was driving him closer and closer to the edge. 

Jack braced himself, putting both hands over his mouth to keep from crying out as he waited. And kept waiting, as absolutely nothing happened. 

Well, the stroking kept going, but now only served to keep Jack just on the edge of getting off, instead of actually doing it, making him whine at the overstimulation, less concerned now with not being heard and more with getting to finish. But Angelica was merciless, keeping on the same rigid pace as before, and leaving Jack a panting, sweaty mess. His cock ached with the strain, and when the pace finally let off enough for him to think straight for a moment he decided he had to find somewhere better to stay quickly. 

He stood up, supporting himself against the wall as he waited for his legs to stop shaking somewhat, and had the good sense to close his coat before walking out of the alley and down the larger street, looking for somewhere that might offer him a room. 

The tavern he finally managed to get into was bad, even by his standards, but it was the closest he’d been able to find and he was not going to test his luck by trying to get to a better one. He managed to stutter out something along the lines of him needing a room, and even pay off the owner without too many weird looks from the old man, then forced himself to walk at a normal pace up the stairs even as he felt Angelica’s touch return. 

The pressure was harder now, almost violent, and Jack barely made it past the door to his room before collapsing on the floor. He rolled over on his back, and pushed the door shut with a foot, then laid on the floor panting. There was a bed, but just the thought of trying to stand up felt impossible, when he was barely coordinated enough to get some of his clothes off, throwing aside his hat, coat and vest and kicking off his boots. 

He reached into his pants, gripping at his cock and hissing at the feeling. Whatever it was that Angelica was doing was still sending waves of pleasure through him, in addition to his own frantic strokes that to his dismay did nothing to actually get him off. It was all up to Angelica, it seemed, and he simply had to wait her out. 

Gritting his teeth he forced himself up on his elbows and flipped over, figuring that he could at least try and crawl to the bed, humiliating as it may be. No one was there to see him, he reminded himself, as he slowly crossed the room, and managed to prop himself up, resting his arms on the side of the bed, before he had to stop. The room felt too hot, suffocating even, and the feeling of his shirt sticking to his sweat-slicked skin did not make him feel more comfortable. He had to fight to get it off, and as he did, felt Angelica stop for a moment. Panting into the bed’s covers, that smelled like all manner of unseemly activities, Jack tried to gather his thoughts enough to actually get on the bed, but before he could force his legs to move, a new sensation made him tense with anticipation. 

Jack swallowed dryly as something prodded at his entrance. It felt big, and he wasn’t entirely sure how this would work in terms of preparation. Would angelica have to oil up the doll or- 

His thoughts were cut off as whatever it was Angelica was using entered him, surprisingly smoothly but still making him cry out in shock at just how big it truly was. He felt like he was being stretched and filled, but without anything actually touching him which was confusing enough to make his head spin. Thought experiments did not go well with alcohol and overstimulation, it seemed and Jack quickly decided to ignore the logistics of it all and just give himself up to the shockwaves of pleasure that ran through his nerves witch each inch that entered him. 

He tried to rock back, but it made no difference and he once again found himself having to wait until Angelica was satisfied with what she’d accomplished. By the time she finally stopped pushing, the only coherent thought Jack managed to form was that this would definitely not have worked without this weird, supernatural aid. He could feel his pulse thrumming in his ears and was vaguely aware that he was drooling slightly, as Angelica started moving whatever it was she’d put inside him. 

She kept a low pace for a few seconds, but soon fell into a quick, merciless one and Jack gave up every attempt at staying quiet, letting out whines, moans and whimpers at every thrust. 

He had no idea how much time passed, but after what felt like hours he finally realized two things. That Angelica had stopped and that he was on the floor again. He took a deep breath, and actually managed to relax slightly for a moment. That was, until someone knocked on the door and he immediately tensed again. 

”Don’t come in!” he all but shrieked, which was both humiliating and fruitless. Jack could hear the door open from where he laid, followed by a familiar voice. 

”Look at you,” Angelica said, sounding way too casual for Jack’s liking. 

”You’re a vile totruress,” Jack managed to get out, then was immediately cut off by a moan. He arched his back as Angelica inserted something into the doll again, and tasted iron as his broken lip opened up again under his bite. 

”Now is that a way to talk to me?” Angelica closed the door and stepped closer. She looked down on Jack, regarding him as though he were a mildly fascinating bug. ”Had enough yet?” 

”A long time ago,” Jack had to admit. He tried to support himself on his elbows and look at Angelica, but when he did he immediately felt the thing inside him go deeper and he fell back, hitting his head in the process. 

”M-hm,” she hummed. ”I thought so.” 

She stood still for a moment, then circled him so that she stood by his head and without warning put her foot on his left cheek, pushing his face to the floor. Jack whined at the uncomfortable position, but she didn’t seem to acknowledge it beyond twisting her heel slightly. 

”So what do we say?” She asked, and Jack groaned. 

”I’m sorry?” 

”For what?” 

”For leaving you on an abandoned island.” 

”See that wasn’t so hard was it?” She twisted her heel again. ”You really are worthless, taking that long to apologize. 

”I am,” Jack gasped, and nodded as best as he could with his face pressed to the floor. He wouldn’t exactly agree but _god_ how little that mattered right now. Right now he’d say anything Angelica wanted to hear if it meant getting to come. Hell, he’d _do_ anything. If she’d asked him to beg on all fours right then and there he would have rolled over like an obedient lapdog. 

”You’re so easy to predict, Jack,” Angelica continued, not budging her foot an inch. ”If someone just knows what to dangle in front of your face you’ll do anything for them. So it’s a good thing I know you’re such a filthy, disgusting slut.” 

She emphasized each of the last three words by twisting her heel again, then continued talking. 

”If I let you come, you better not get anything on my boots. Or I’ll have you lick them clean.” 

”I promise, now please!” The plea came out as more of a whine than Jack had hoped, drawn out and wailing, but did seem to have effect as Angelica took the doll out from one of her pockets. She did something with it, that Jack couldn’t see from this angle, then grabbed it tighter, upon which Jack felt it got harder to breathe. He instinctively reached for his throat and caught Angelica smirking down at him. Then, she gave the doll’s crotch a hard squeeze, which was enough to finally, _finally,_ send Jack over the edge with a mix of a shout and a sob. 

He stayed on the floor, even after Angelica stepped off him, looking up at her in a daze. 

”And what do we say now, Jack?” 

”Thank you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is highly appreciated please comment :pensive:


End file.
